WHISPER
by melaniemelodramatic
Summary: THIS WAS A ONESHOT THAT I THOUGHT ABOUT WHILE LISTENING TO THE SONG WHISPER BY EVANESCENCE SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. RATED M BECAUSE I WROTE IT A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO AND FORGOT IF I HAD PUT ANYTHING INAPROPRIATE SO JUST TO BE SAFE


Whisper

**this is a hermione/ bellatrix fanfic. inspired by the song !one shot!**

It was over. It is over! Harry just killed Voldemort and though I am happy I cant help but be sad too. I walk out of the main entrance of Hogwarts only thinking about one thing: Bellatrix dying. That spark in her eyes right before she fell to the floor. That girlish fear in her eyes that made me want to catch Bellatrix before she fell to the floor. It all kept replaying in my mind the jet of green light hitting Bellatrix, Bella falling. My eyes blurred with tears adn i tumbled into the forbidden forest. "BELLA! OH MY GOD, MY BELLA!" I yelled. I could remember back in fith year when me and Bellatrix found ourselves in the middle of an empty room alone and wands at ready to battle but at that moment when our eyes met we lowered our wands. There were no words, we just kissed. It felt right we were on opposite sides of this war but we both felt it, Im sure she felt it too: love. That one moment when I looked at her eyes was all it took to realised that I loved her and that was just crazy. I was crazy and Bella looked like she was in her fourties. I was on Harrys side and she was on Voldemort side but when out lips met none of that mattered. And even thought I loved Ron I loved her too. And even thought I knew we could never be together I atleast wanted to know that she was alive, I atleast wanted to have a few more stolen moments alone with her like I had in the past but now she was dead and that was imposible. I hadnt realised how or when but I had fallen and I was sitting in the middle of the forest crying. Twigs and stones dug into the skin of my legs but I didnt move. I thought I heard someone and looked up and there she was Bella looking at me smiling with her hand outstretched towards me. I stood and made my way to her but just as I reached her she banished in front of my eyes and all I could do was cry harder.I thought I might go mad but I knew that I could stop this pain. I knew I could, I would walk back to the castle and pretend like everything is fine with Harry and Ron by my side it had to be alright.

I stood up determined to pretend like everything was fine but everywhere I looked I saw Bella turning away, running...hidding...screaming my name. Like she wanted me to come with her but no matter how close I got to her she kept dissapearing in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes constantly trying to shake off my visions of her but all I saw were memories. all I could feel was her lips on mine, her hands at my side. I opened my eyes one more time determined to keep going and the light was already dimming. Harry had killed Voldemort today and I had spent the whole day wondering around the forbidden forest grieving over Bellatrix._C'mon 'mione she was evil you knew this coulve happened._ She thought but that was not conforting at all evil or not she had loved Bellatrix. I reached a small clearing and saw Bellatrix waiting for me in the middle of it. I walked toward her and out of the courner of my eyes saw something move I turned to look and instantly froze in place when I saw Voldemort walking toward Bella too. I couldnt move It was horrible that I was being haunted by the memory of people who I knew were dead but somehow I know this wasnt the worst thing that would happen to me tonight. I knew I would cry. I was right Voldemort reach Bella, my Bella, who was still staring at me and kissed her on the lips. The lips that so many times before had been pressed against mine. I knew I could stop the pain of my heart breaking and found the strenght to turn away and run. I ran.

I kept seeing her everywhere folllowing me, waiting for me, screaming at me to go with her. The world around me seemed to be dissapearing and only when my legs were wet did i realised I had walked into the lake. I kept going deeper and deeper into the water but I was vaguely aware of it. All my focus was under the water where I could see Bella trying to reach up, she was drowning and I wanted to save her. I was completly under water and next to Bella she reached for my hand and took it in hers. Together we swam to a bright light a little farder away I realise what it meant but couldnt really make sense of it. I had already given in and I went with her toward the light. Wekissed and everything aroung me faded into nothing. There was nothing around me anymore. It was just me and Bella forever.

servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum.


End file.
